


9:24 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos winced from his injuries, he focused on Supergirl's smile instead of scratches on her.





	9:24 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos winced from his injuries, he focused on Supergirl's smile instead of scratches on her and it was his final view.

THE END


End file.
